1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging device, and more particularly to a charging device equipped in an electric vehicle.
2. Background Art
An electric vehicle (electric transport device) such as an EV (electric vehicle) or a PHV (plug-in hybrid vehicle) includes a charging device for charging an in-vehicle battery. An attachment plug extending from an external power supply is coupled to a charging connector (power receiving unit) of the charging device which is arranged on an outer surface of a vehicle body to conduct charging operation.
Patent Document 1 a vehicle including: an electric-power receiving unit disposed in an accommodation unit formed to be concave with respect to the vehicle external surface of the vehicle body; an illumination unit for applying light to the electric-power receiving unit; a lid for preventing intrusion of rain water into the electric-power receiving unit; and a light transmission member that is disposed in the lid and allows light from the illumination unit to transmit therethrough. In the vehicle, a part of the light applied by the illumination unit transmits through the light transmission member and is guided to an outside of the vehicle, whereby a user who operates the attachment plug to visually perceive a position of the power receiving unit.
Patent Document 2 describes an apparatus for displaying a charging state of a battery of an electric vehicle. The apparatus includes a digital display unit for digitally displaying a period of time required until the battery is fully charged and a charged capacity of the battery. The digital display unit is disposed in a cavity of the charging connector (recess formed in an outer panel of a vehicle body) covered with a lid.    Patent Document 1: US 2010/0026238 A1 (JP-A-2008-254700)    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,595 (JP-A-9-285022)